


Massacre at Plastic Beach.

by Deiciding



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Sex, What Have I Done, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiciding/pseuds/Deiciding
Summary: An entire massacre occurs on Plastic Beach. The crime committed by an insane satanist.I don't own Gorillaz or any of the characters.Enjoy lmao.
Relationships: Russel Hobbs/Murdoc Niccals
Kudos: 4





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This part is basically a basic introduction.

Russel slept quietly with his lover quietly as they cuddled. It had been a rough night last night (sexually) and were exhausted from the so called "act." The cyborg was kept way in a separate room, charging throughout the night.  
As morning came, Russel got up to take care of his morning wood. Murdoc saw this, and probably took this as an opportunity to fuck. The bassist watched as the drummer slowly jerked off, up and down slowly before he was interrupted by Murdoc, for an even better surprise.  
Russel was a bit frightened when he realized that Murdoc had been watching him masturbating, but he felt relieved when he then realized that Murdoc was gonna help him with his "issue". Afterwards, the two deicded to eat breakfast. Russel ate some cereal with milk and some provolone cookies; awhile Murdoc usually didn't eat much.  
"I love you, darling." Murdoc kissed Russel tenderly, making Russel blush a bit as he kissed back.  
"I love you too, baby bo-." Russel was soon cut off by the bluenette vocalist, known as 2D or Stu.  
"Uh.." 2D stammered a bit.  
"What, faceache?" Murdoc continued kissing Russel, almost making out with him. 2D quickly ate breakfast and went back to his room. "That damn dullard, he always interrupts. He'll regret that." Murdoc said in his head.

A/n: The next chapter is coming pretty soon.  
But I wuv you all!


	2. Lube it up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc and Russel are doing it and afterwards Stuart interrupts on accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains actual smut. Have fun reading.

Murdoc deicded to plan something, and he sure as hell didn't want Russel finding out. He wanted Russel all to himself and no one else, and he didn't want that "dullard" around to interrupt anymore.  
Murdoc got himself some lube and soon entered his dick into Russel; earning a few moans and groans from the overweight drummer.  
"You like this? You like this when big daddy Murdoc does this to you? Ahenene." The bassist growled, awhile making his unusual noises. Russel moaned in both pleasure and pain, as the pain felt good oddly enough.  
"Y-yes! Harder daddy Murdoc!" With the drummer's request, Murdoc went faster than ever. Russel whimpers and moans could be heard from outside.  
"R-russ, I'm getting there dear!" Murdoc was astronomically reaching his climax, they both were in fact.  
The two of them ejaculated and soon fell asleep softly in each other's arms. Until someone walked in, waking them both up.  
"What the bloody hell?!" Murdoc yelled, clearly irritated at the sudden eruption.  
"A-are you guys ok? I heard weird moaning and growling." Murdoc just growled, clearly annoyed.  
"Look, faceache. We were having bloody sex! Now fuck off!" The satanic bassist threw a wooded dildo at the poor bluenette. Stu just shrugged and went back to his room.


	3. BLOODY HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc goes too far this time.
> 
> This chapter contains murder. Read on your own time I guess?..

The vocalist opened his eyes, everything was.. blurry. He tried to get up, but only to realize he was bounded down to the chair he was sitting in.   
"W-where am I?" Stuart panted nervously, until he saw Murdoc.  
"Shut it, faceache!" The bassist stated firmly. Murdoc started getting out a few things that will soon be used for his first victim's death.  
"Maybe now, you'll shut up, and stop interrupting." Murdoc started to carve into Stuart's body, making him scream in absolute agony. He then cut into poor Stuart's penis, he started to cry and scream more at the unbearable pain he was receiveing.   
"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH ALREADY. YOU FUCKING PUSSY!"He stopped cutting his penis; causing it to flop onto the ground, as well as his balls. Murdoc deicded to slit his throat and got it over with, which he did, but with an extra something.  
He skinned his vocalist alive, screams of pain, and terror filled the empty room until he was officially slaughtered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... I have no words.


	4. The love.

A few weeks have passed since 2D's murder. Murdoc acts like nothing happened, and Russel doesn't know yet, so he doesn't know where the beloved blue haired singer went. The two love birds were having their usual make outs and shags, but the cyborg usually walked in out of nowhere; which annoyed Murdoc to his core.

He planned on getting rid of cyborg if she kept on interrupting their sex sessions. Either way, him and Russel were still in very much "love".


	5. Yandere like love.

Murdoc loved Russel to the point where he would do anything for him. Even getting rid of that cyborg wasn't a big deal for him; he didn't care, as long as his drummer was happy. He was happy. The overweight man woke up in a wet sweat, the hot liquid running down his face. _"Must be a nightmare, shits happening frequently."_ He thought to himself.

After a few hours, the drummer went back to sleep, cuddling next to his so called "lover". He slept peacefully until those stupid fucking dreams came back. The sounds of slaughter and screaming were apparent, the cause of the screams were....

_Murdoc? No, No, not again... Not the same fucking dream._

Russel soon woke up the next morning, Murdoc at his side. "Good morning, love." He gently kissed him on the forehead. Russel smiled In response.


	6. Worthless.

Russel ate some of his provolone cookies he made. He absolutely loved his cookies, they were his favorite. A few hours later he would get his daily shag from Murdoc, and do whatever else Murdoc told him to do. It made him feel like Murdoc's business guinea pig; making him feel used and worthless. The drummer just laid there, tears streaming down his face. (He wasn't raped, don't worry.) He hated his life, he wanted to go back to the old times in Kong Studios; where they lived before Murdoc burnt it back in July of 2008, back in late phase 2. He just wanted to go home, but where is home?

Russel started to have a panic attack at the thought. He slowly calmed down and fell asleep, buy the same question echoed through his head.

_Where is home?_


	7. Cyborg slaughter.

Murdoc got out Cyborg Noodle, gripping on her tightly. He got out one of his old hammers, awhile beginning to hit her repeatedly until she was leaking oil everywhere.Murdoc was amused by the sight, it was very evident that he was proud of what he did and showed no remorse for his actions. _He didn't care._

" _She's just a sodding robot, who cares if she dies anyway?"_ The satanist thought in his head. He cleaned up the oil, and threw the robotic parts he made almost a year ago in the trash. Yeah, she was his body guard, but now he had Russel, and he's way stronger than her anyway. Afterwards, Murdoc just went with the day. 

Surprisingly, Murdoc did miss the Cyborg a bit at first, but denied his feelings.


	8. Mine forever, sorry.

Russel opened his eyes, awhile seeing Murdoc taping his parts up. He was completely bonded down to a rather miniature bed in what looked to be a closet. Russel was actually petrified by the entire ordeal. "M-murdoc, what the actual flying fuck?!" Russel yelled, trying to break from the non kinky bondage. "Shhh, luv." Murdoc reasuringly said. "I'll fix everything, so you can be mine _forever."_ This echoed through the drummer's head repeatedly.

Murdoc knew what he was going to do. He was gonna "get revenge" on the world. _He knew it was gonna be large._ Murdoc knocked Russel out before he could say anything else. He soon went outside, and started shooting anyone he could see. Screams of terror were evident.


	9. Oh No.

Murdoc laughed as he shot them all, one by one. He stopped when he saw a fragile figure; she was obviously female with blueish- black hair. The unknown figure had a Japanese mask on. Awhile she took the mask off, Murdoc realized something. _It can't be._

"N-noodle?" The green skinned bassist froze. The woman nodded, confirming it was actually her. The guitarist started started to slowly walk closer to him, glaring at Murdoc. He started to get a little frightening as the glare on her face was intimating. "Rot in hell, you fucking bastard!" Noodle shot Murdoc in the leg, causing the fucking bassist to collapse. He tried to stand up but he couldn't.

"You fucking slag!" The satanist yelped in agony. Noodle shot him again, this time in his brains, so at this point Murdoc was fucking DEAD. 

Afterwards, Noodle saved Russel, and joined the gang green gang with Ace Copular a few years later.


End file.
